emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3710 (11th April 2004)
Plot Emily is dismayed to find Marlon smartly dressed. She tries to explain that Carrie has undergone surgery and will not want the husband of the woman whose heart she has turning up. Marlon is convinced there's a connection them and receives a shock when Carrie slams the door on him when he explains who he is. Seeing Marlon hanging around outside Carrie takes pity on him and they have a brief chat. Marlon says he is keen to see her again. Later, Emily is disturbed to hear Marlon rave about much like Tricia Carrie is. Having been scared out of her wits by Robert, Victoria has decided the best way to keep out of trouble is to say absolutely nothing. When she is unable to give her reading in church, Jack becomes angry with her, but he is concerned that there is something serious the matter with her. Katie wants to know what's wrong with Robert and he puts his strange mood down to being bothered by Donna. Katie remains unaware that Victoria knows their secret and Robert has threatened her to make sure she keeps quiet about it. As Debbie optimistically predicts that Charity will soon be out of prison and the four of them – Charity, Cain, baby Noah and herself – can be a family again, Cain reminds her that Charity is having Noah adopted. Cain does not have the heart to explain that Charity has cut a deal with Zoe that involves custody of Noah. Despite Cain's protests Debbie remains convinced that Zoe is changing her testimony because Cain has put the frighteners on Zoe. Meanwhile, Zoe struggles with betraying her brother by giving the evidence in court of his plot against Charity. Diane asks Ashley how things with Laurel are going - he says that while it's strange to adjust to being in a relationship with her, he's happy. Laurel's obvious happiness makes Nicola eager to show off her own relationship with Simon by throwing a dinner party. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Viv Hope - Deena Payne Guest cast *Carrie Granger - Laura Crossley Locations *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen and exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *32 Radmal Park Close - Exterior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and nave/altar *Church Lane *Home Farm'' - Living room'' *Café Hope - Café Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,595,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes